


Older

by Psychosomatic_Addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A story in 100 words, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Growing Old Together, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosomatic_Addict/pseuds/Psychosomatic_Addict
Summary: A 100 word Darry drabbleWhen you find the one person you love and grow old together you never forget how they used to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Older

They are older now but no less in love  
  
The once prominent scar is lost in wrinkles, but in Draco’s heart he still sees the lightning bolt scar above sparkling green eyes.  
  
The once silken hair is long gone just a few wisps remaining, but in Harry’s heart he still sees the thick lustrous locks of platinum white framing stormy grey eyes.  
  
They have been together for over 50 years; from enemies to friends to lovers.  
  
They join hands as they climb the stairs to bed, fingers entwined, holding on tight.  
  
They are older now but no less in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the challenge of writing a 100 word drabble, I hope this works as a complete story.


End file.
